1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a blind for use in windows to prevent direct sunlight from passing therethrough and, more particularly, to a collapsible blind for convenient installation in a semi-circular arched window, which blind may be easily unfolded and set up to present an attractive and functional window dressing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Venetian blinds have been in use for some time to prevent direct sunlight from entering a house or other building, while allowing the entrance of sufficient light to fully illuminate the interior of the building, as well as to assure privacy of those within a room from the sight of a person outside who might try to look in. Venetian blinds are typically made of a plurality of parallel rectangular slats or blades, each of which is supported by one of the rungs of a ladder-shaped fabric segment installed at each end of the blades. By raising one side of each of the ladder-shaped fabric segments, the blades may all be simultaneously adjusted to prevent the passage of direct sunlight while allowing a variable amount of indirect light to pass therethrough.
Due to the design of such blinds, they are limited to an essentially rectangular configuration. With the popularity of the Victorian style house at the turn of the century, and the art deco style of the twenties, arched windows were a popular choice in construction. With the prevalence of such windows came the desire to cover them, at least to prevent the passage of direct sunlight therethrough. While the lower rectangular portion could easily and conveniently be covered by standard blinds or shades, the upper semi-circular portion of the arched window was not so easily covered.
With the renewed popularity of both Victorian and art deco architecture, the arched window has come back into style. With the increase in popularity of the arched window has come a substantial demand for a blind designed to fit the semi-circular arched portion of the window.
As might be expected, a number of solutions to the problem were invented during the arched window's earlier popularity, with one of the earliest examples being U.S. Pat. No. 602,967, to Wells. Wells discloses a complex and ambitious device designed to operate in a substantially similar manner to Venetian blinds, with sets of fan-like blades on both sides rising to meet in the center. The complexity of the Wells device makes it difficult and expensive to manufacture, as well as difficult to operate. In addition, since the Wells blind has two sets of blades mounted on different pivot points, and a continuous band around the edge, it is not graceful in appearance and would be difficult to market successfully today.
Other attempts to provide window dressing for an arched window were mainly shades rather than blinds. Examples of such shades are found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,447,189, to Simon, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,877, to Kendall. Unfortunately, shades typically allow only diffused light to pass therethrough, and are therefore undesirable to those who only wish to inhibit the passage of direct sunlight through the windows. For this reason, blinds represent a highly desirable solution while shades represent only a partial solution at best.
It may thus be seen that it is desirable to have a semi-circular blind which may be used for arched windows. It is also desirable that the blind be of a relatively simple mechanical design, therefore not presenting the substantial disadvantages of the Wells blind.
It has been established that most people would not even change the position of a blind covering the arched portion of a window, but rather would place the blind in a position which blocks direct sunlight. Therefore, it is only necessary that a blind for the semi-circular portion of an arched window have one position--namely the position preventing the entry of direct sunlight. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a substantially fixed blind for use with the semi-circular portion of an arched window.
It is also desirable that the invention be mounted about a single pivot point for aesthetic enhancement and simplicity in operation. The invention should also be easilly installable, without substantial difficulty or the requirement of other than simple hand tools. Finally, it is desirable that the present invention be as inexpensive as possible while solving the aforementioned problems, and that it provide no substantial disadvantages when used.